Granberia
Granberia started out as an antagonist, but went on to be a hero in the visual Novel, Monster Girl Quest. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Granberia VS Undyne (Abandoned) *'Volga vs Granberia' (Completed) Battle Royale *'Heavenly Knights Battle Royale' (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Corrin (Fire Emblem: Fates) *Dart Feld (The Legend of Dragoon) *Guts (Berserk) *Kagura Mutsuki (BlazBlue) *Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV) *Saber (Siegfried) (Fate series) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) Personal Info Granberia, also known as the Swordswoman of Fire, is one of the Four Heavenly Knights of the Monster Girl Quest (MGQ) universe. She is a dragonkin, a species of dragon with more humanoid appearances. She was abandoned at a young age and raised by Salamander, The MGQ universe's embodiment of fire. Only 24 years of age, she is by far the youngest of the Heavenly Knights. Power & Feat An expert in the arts of fire, she douses her blade with it to deal tremendous damage. However, despite her title and main elemental affiliation, Granberia is also capable of using wind, earth and water. She takes a lot of pride in her swordsmanship, Being a master of the Cursed Sword style, she puts herself through rigorous training to overcome any obstacle, Including obtaining the strength to hack through Tamamo's defenses, which were the equivalent of hacking through a mountain. In addition to her massive skill with her blade, Granberia is also capable of perfectly replicating attacks shown and delivered to her, as seen when she managed to copy Luka’s "Quadruple Giga" despite having only seen and being attacked by it once. As a swordswoman, she continuously restrains her power and does not needlessly kill others, but longs to battle a powerful warrior. Noteworthy skills Swordplay -- Granberia is show to have great mastery in the Cursed sword style, Being renowned as one of the greatest swordswomen in the world. (if not the greatest swordswoman.) Serene Mind -- That ablility to feel the flow of the world, and how disruptions upset the flow. Like water flowing around obstacles, Granberia can evade most attacks and strike harder when in a serene state. Vaporizing Rebellion Sword -- an attack which hits 5 times with a burning blade, Granberia herself developed this technique. Serene Demon Sword -- A powerful Iaido type of attack, which requires one to draw their weapon from its scabbard. It can disrupt her Serene mind if used. Quadruple Giga -- Using the combined power of four elements, A user can deal a single, deadly blow that summons the combined wrath of four elements to any opponent. However, it has numerous drawbacks which make the skill nearly unusable: It takes a very long time to prepare, and if the user is hit during its preparation, the attack will be canceled. Additionally, any spirits summoned will be deactivated upon use. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Magic Users Category:Dragon Category:Monster Girl Quest Combatants Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Knight Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulator Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Copy users